AbbyOFC Kim
by MoonyFaced
Summary: There's a new girl in NCIS and Abby is interested Fem-Slash Flames will be used to make smores
1. Chapter 1

Theres a new worker at NCIS and Abby wanted to meet her. Abby has only found out that she dressed "Emo like" but that was from tony and he isn't very reliable seeing as though she completely dissed him. She asked him out repeatedly until finally apparently she snapped an said "Unless you are hiding some boobs under that shirt of yours then your not my type." and talk moved fast around NCIS so she learned that fast.

Abby just wanted to see if the girl was her type. And apparently Gibbs was more then happy to bring her in. When she asked (more like begged) him to bring her in he just smiled and said "Just don't ask her out the moment you see her, OK?" Yes Gibbs knew that she was a lesbian. One day Gibbs went to a gay bar to keep his mind off tony. And guess who saw her getting talked up by a few girls. She saw him and after her shock she smiled and waved him over. They talked for a while and each left knowing much more about each other.

Anyways Abby was very excited to meet the new girl so when Gibbs walked into the room the first thing that she said was "Wheres the new girl I wanna meet the new girl!" Gibbs smiled and out stepped the most beautiful girl that shes ever seen. She was dressed in black skin-tight skinny jeans and a Disturbed tee-shirt and her shoes were black high-top converse. And the girl had the most beautiful smile with her dark purple lips. Oh and her eyes! Rimmed with black the green of them popped! Her hair was a nice looking strawberry blond. Don't ever get her started on her body. Curves in the right places, it was no wonder that Tony was interested in her. And it seemed like she was looking at her in the same was.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smacked both girls on the back of the head and said "Introduce your selfs already!" Then he left. Then the new girl blushed and smiled and said "Hi I'm Kim or if you'd like Kimmy." Abby smiled back and said "I'm Abby, would you like to hang out later?" Kimmy frowned and said "Well I have to go home and take care of my cat, so how about my house?" Abby readly agreed.

"So why'd you and Gibbs come here anyways? Kimmy shrugged and said "Well since there are no new cases I suppose its cause Gibbs wanted to escape paper work and me, I came because all I had to do was file three papers and my coworkers decided to do it for me..." Abby laughed and grabbed Kimmys hand and flew down the stairs passed the director said "BYE JENNY!" Passing Gibbs desk at a full out sprint she missed his deep throaty laugh and she also missed Tony and McGee's knowing smirks. Ziva was confused with the whole thing and returned back to her papers.

When they reached the parking lot Abby pointed her car and said "Can we take me baby?" Kimmy said "So long as you drive me to work tomorrow..." Abby held out her pinkie and smiled Kimmy held out hers and a promise was made. And with a smile Kimmy gave out wonderful directions to her house.

When Abby got to the door she knew that she would like the apartment. The door was painted black with silver swirls on it. When Kimmy opened the door and she saw a three roomed area with a kitchen and a living room. Everything was black red or a royal purple. She liked it.

Kimmy pointed to a glass that Abby didn't notice before and she said "Pick any movie that you want and I'll make some dinner, Pizza, Spaghetti, or brownies?" Abby thought for a minute and then said "Brownies" Just as she was about to sit down she saw a tiny black kittwn pop out of a red throw blanket. "Aw look at you!' Kimmy walked out of the kitchen and said "Thats Hakari, my best friend since collage." (pronounced Ha-Car-ee) Kimmy sat for a minute petting her cat then she walked back to the kitchen. Abby decided to walk back to the middle of the kitchen and sat on the stool that stood there but only after appreciating the nice view of Kimmy bending over to get something. Sitting only when she heard the satisfied "AHA!" Kimmy automatically continued after putting down the vegetable oil.

When Kimmy finally put the brownies in the oven she finally turned around still holding the bowl and spoon each holding the remains of brownies she almost feel in shock seeing Abby sitting there. Thankfully she caught herself. Holding out the bowl to Abby with an embarrassed smile. Kimmy kept the spoon for herself. Abby watched as Kimmy's small pink tongue licked every chocolate covered part of the spoon with interest.

Later on curled up on the couch after hours of talking Abby noticed that Kimmy had finally fallen asleep. Abby carefully lifted Kimmy up bridal style and carried Kimmy up to the first room thankfully it was a bedroom with a bed big enough for the both of them. After gently placing her on the bed Abby curled up next to her spooning the smaller woman, not hard to do seeing as though Abby was 5ft 8 and Kimmy was only 4ft 9.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kimmy woke up she was comfortable and warm. But there was movement at the other side of the bed. Wait a minute, bed? When did she get into bed. She looked over and saw Abby getting up. "Hey Abbs" Kimmy said in a tired voice while wiping away sleepys out of her eyes. Abby rubbed the back of her neck and said "I gotta go to work..." Kimmy smiled and said "OK I'll be ready in a minute." Kimmy walked over to the bureau and then started to take off her shirt but suddenly stopped. "Abby," She paused as if trying to find the right words "You know that I trust you right?" Abby nodded and said "Yes, whats wrong Kimmy?" Kimmy sighed in a resigned way and muttered to herself, "She'll find out eventually Kim" "What will I find ou-" Abby stopped in shock. While she was asking her question Kimmy completely pulled off her shirt and showed Abby her back.

It was then that Abby found out what kim was hiding under her shirt. Angry red scars covered almost every inch of her back. They crisscrossed in no apparent pattern. Kim sighed in a resigned way and said "I suppose that you will never talk to m-" Kimmy was interrupted by being pulled into Abbys much bigger body.

Kimmy blushed brightly at the sign of affection. "Who did this to you Kimmy?" Abby asked shakily with her emotion. Kimmy didn't respond she just pulled away from the hug and walked to the bureau and pulled out a red tank top a black sweater and a black mini-skirt.

Abby walked to her pulling Kimmy to make her face herself "You will tell me who did this or Gibbs and I will find out on our own. And don't think that we wont, we both like you, a lot" Kimmy looked up at her and said in a mummer that was hard to decipher but Abby understood anyway. Abby said back just as softly "Whats her name" Kimmy just shook her head and said "She knows where I live and she'll kill me!" Abby grinned and said "She doesn't know where I live though right?" Kimmy looked at her confused at what she was saying. "Guess who your moving in with?" Kimmy looked happy and said hopefully, "You?" Abby gave her an evil grin and said "You guessed it!" Kimmy gave her an equally evil grin and said "OK let me pack some clothes and finish changing then we'll get moving to work!" Abby smiled and walked into the living room. Kimmy was quick with her packing and changing.

"Off we go Abby!" Abby grabbed Kimmy's bag in one hand, and her hand in the other, and started skipping to her car singing to herself "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!" Kimmy shook her head and smiled to herself and climbed into the car Abby threw her bag into.

When they finally got to work Kimmy noticed that Abby kept on frowning. So after a while Kimmy said softly "Whats wrong Abby?" Abby still frowning said "I won't see you all day." Kimmy laughed softly and said "I'll come to visit you during my lunch break!" Abby grinned walked out of the car grabbed Kimmy's hand and they both skipped into the building.


End file.
